Hypnotica
by ribbongirl21
Summary: An Italian DJ named Benny Benassi and his trance induced dancer "Sammy" are caught up in the nightlife of San Francisco. Through the blinding neon lights and drug elements this duo finds a blissful romance-that is if the music in Sammy doesn't fog her emotions too much.


**Chapter 1 - Who's Your Daddy?**

Blacklight paint rubbed against each curve, incongruous mind in a bliss. Bits of fiery pink splashed against her chest as the beat roared through the hypnotized audience. This girl was alive only with music.

A turquoise blue dripped from her neck that blended itself in the hot pinks texture. Her burning body reflected blinding strobes that saturated her skin cemented colors. Powder black eyeshadow covering her eyes-her true emotion. Lime green eyelashes brushed against her pale cheeks. Each strobe ignited her body with coated colors, vivid neon saturations contrasted against each of her perfect curves in the flashing darkness. Her soft brown brunette bangs set across her forehead that contained a sorrowed mind. Baby blue eyes trapped in a trance before her master behind the booth, she was his to obey.

Her angelic completion fooled her acid brained audience. Bangs perfectly matched her thin brow line while the rest of her hair flowed to her chest. Her lips dripping with bright purple paint as hues of lime green lasers appeared in the luster of her saliva doused lips. She craved the music, the heavy vibrating beat, the sweet synth glitch, she craved him.

"Who's your daddy?"

A robotic voice called out to the drunk raving crowd.

The womens hips swayed in a circle motion slowly, her tight maroon thong drenched with a spectrum of glowing colors. Lower thighs rubbed together as she bent over to the drunk deranged faces. Her matching maroon bra tightened as her shoulders tensed reviling more cleavage for the hungry wolfs of men. Smiles of satisfaction turned to howls of demand.

"You're my daddy!

Come i'll give it to youuu~"

a seductive females voice screamed out through the speakers.

High heels standing ground as a "Don't touch" signal, while her body language teased to come closer. Lower thighs inked in detailed swirls to abstract lines that grew down to her toes. Her toned stomach rocked the beat as the art ink swirled up above her

abs line, the contrasting jet-blacks against peach pale skin seemed to stand out under all the glowing yellow to green splashes. Those club color hues outlined on everything from the end of her see-through black stockings to the scalp of her brunette hair.

A clip of shining maroon pierced the top of her listening ears, she was branded in his name.

"Oh my daddy!

Come now and I'll make you mine~!"

The same sexual voice screamed out to the packs of men.

The "Daddy" of a DJ smiled as he saw his girl move and feel his music. Turning a few silver knobs he echoed the girls screams while with a touch of a few buttons he overlayed to the next track. This one being more popular.

A buzzing electronic distortion stunned his dancer like electrocution. She was his to obey, core rocked in a circle at an angle as her arms rose. Her grown out brown bangs swiped across her open mouth as colored saliva, she was dripping in pure ecstasy.

"Push me, and then just touch me, till I can get my- Satisfaction."

A female robotic voice called out.

The creator of the song glanced at his woman, his custom white DJ headphones hidden under small black curls. A luster of greens and hot pinks highlighted the base of his curls as the rest laid on his scruff of facial hair. Casual black shirt mixed with sweat from the night sofar, dark denim hidden behind his technologic booth.

His girl paused right on queue with the ending track, the men sighed in demanding more. The DJ motioned an "ok" with his hands for her to enter backstage. She smiled softly as pinks and purples dripped down her hot skin. The DJ waved to his crowd for their time and made his way after her when the club settled down.

The hallway was dim with only a faded blue hued blacklight, just enough to make out a friendly face. He turned to the neon lit room with a sweet smile.

"Had fun?" the DJ questioned to his tired dancer.

"Si, my Benny." her voice purred with a bit of italian.

The woman was drenched in a combination of paint and sweat. She locked her ocean blue tired eyes on dark brown. Her DJ or "boss" flashed a welcoming smile to ease her stress and relax her.

Chocolate irises melting her gaze as a smile formed on her light purple dripped lips.

"Mr. Benassi~"

She cooed, inches away from her boss.

"Si, il mio Sammy?"

(Yes, my Sammy)

The DJ spoke with a slight charm.

"What will be the next track for me?" Sammy's voice turned more seductive with an italian accent even through english words.

"Mmm.." Benny's hum lingered until he reached grab her tatted wrist.

She smiled with excitement at his touch, she felt accepted.

"Dipingere?" (paint) he questioned

facetiously with a laugh.

The DJ chipped away spots of fuschia and bright blue on the woman's inner wrist. Sammy bit her lip in slight pain, the plastered colors felt like part of her body. As a few chips of paint fell to the couch she smiled wider, just waiting for her masters command.

After the last piece chipped off the DJ pressed his finger against her skin. The tattoo was marked like an iPod "rewind, play, pause, forward, shuffle" logos. But this wasn't any ordinary tattoo-this art controlled her. Each song selected transferred to her with an ecstasy induced mind and ears, her boss held the power.

After pressing play on the dancers wrist a feeling of euphoria rushed over her, the beat vibrated inside her. Her fingers gripped on her bosses forearms, his veins noticeable with hues of dark purple.

A female voice called to Sammy in her mind-an angelic hum.

(Song: Benny Benassi - Feel Alive)

"You can tell when you feel love,"

The voice echoed louder in her body, causing her to grab hold of her master.

His soulful eyes stared at hypnotic blue shades. She wondered in his thoughts as the voice in her mind controlled her senses.

"And I know, that there is something in your eyes."

The voice tracked inside her soul, body demanding attention with each word.

"It's a tear, it's a tear of happiness."

Benny looked at his dancer with a smile of positive attitude, a comfort of safety as he wrapped his bare arms around her.

"When you feel~"

Sammy's mind called out to her.

"When you aliiiiveeeee!~"

This time the voice lingered loudly through every inch of her body,

she couldn't contain it any longer.

Sammy's naked thighs wrapped around the DJ's denim, her body melted in his trance. Drenched in colors her emotions increased-feeling on acid. Wet tongue gliding against his stubble, each strand of his scuff feeling like an array of neons pressed against her mouth in pleasure. Sultry body leaning against her master, teeth clenched in demand. She was alive alright.

"Sammy-" Benny spoke out in a faint whisper.

"Si?" the dancer questioned, confused on his new command.

The DJ eased his grip around her waist. Beige covering bright neons and permanent ink swirls as he hummed to himself in thought.

"Sammy.. cattiva ragazza-"

(bad girl) Benny scolded her with commanding eyes.

"Scusa..~" (sorry) she whispered as the music still fogged her emotions.

"I just wanted to thank you.." Sammy stated with an apology as she teased him.

Panty line slipping downward with a rhythmic motion making the DJ frown as he placed it back in position.

She sighed as her brain told her mixed signals. Lime green eyes closed in content rating as she held out her wrist.

"I'm sorry." Sammy repeated in english this time-still with a faint italian accent.

Benny looked down at her wrist, his mind was half asleep from the long night. He sighed deeply as his hands held hers,

"It's fine, your fine my angel."

The DJ smiled with humble eyes.

He paused her music causing her to frown-body weak and drug reduced. Soft calm skin relaxed against his black shirt and dark denim. Bits of blue blacklight hues shined on there features, curls and curves lit up.

The duo's eyes closed slowly in sync. Neon lime green luminating her soft face against thin dark eyelashes. Pale semi-naked body heating up against her boss as they laid still on a leather black couch. Just enough room for the night.

Chapter 2 - No Matter What You Do

Sammy's skin felt warm like a soft blanket. Serene atmosphere kept her in a daze as she laid down in darkness. Focusing electric blue eyes caught a glimpse of her master, Benny had fell asleep under her light body. She made out his face in the dim blue shadows before he ran her painted hands through the prickly stubble around his mouth.

"Mattina my Benny~" (Morning) she purred above him with a slight smile.

Dark brown hair feathered over her half bare chest in darkness, blue tints shined above her perfectly straight bangs. Her soft faint painted lips puckered as she rocked her master awake.

Chocolate brown eyes focused on piercing electric turquoise.

"Ciao~" (Hello)

Benny greeted his dancer with a melting warm heart.


End file.
